I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sport and sporting goods and, more specifically, to a golf swing training and exercise system and device for improving the golf swing mechanics of a user and for strengthening the user's golf swing. The present invention also relates to a golf swing training and exercise kit.
II. Background Information
The game of golf is an exact and mentally demanding sport. The physical requirements of the game require a high level of precision and expertise, especially if a golfer desires to excel. Many variables enter into the mechanics of a proper golf swing. A proper golf swing requires proper dynamic positioning of the hands, the arms, the legs, the torso, the head, and the feet. Other variables are introduced in the dynamic positioning of the muscles which control the body. It takes much precise positioning and practice to achieve the most desirable and consistent golf swing.
Golf is also a popular pastime, with a long history of training aids and devices for improving the skills of the golfer, on or away from the golf course. Many of these devices attempt to train the swing of the golfer by helping the golfer to modify and improve the swing.
Training aids designed to assist golfers in developing a proper golf swing have included arm braces, gloves, tubular tracks and many other devices. For example, existing golf paraphernalia include devices to improve the grip of the golfer by preventing the wrist of the golfer from moving to a position other than what is pre-set by the device. Special gloves also exist to direct the golfer to place his or her hands on the shaft of the golf club correctly. However, while the aforesaid devices are useful in teaching a golfer the proper swing plane of a golf club, they do not provide the golfer with any feedback regarding the angular orientation of a club head during the swing. Specifically, while the aforesaid devices may teach a golfer how to swing the club on plane, they do not tell the golfer whether or not the club head would be square to the ball at impact which is necessary to execute a straight shot.
Other devices have also been proposed to help train the muscles of the golfer to move along a pre-determined path which is thought to be along an optimal golf swing path. These devices restrict the swing path of the golfer to a plane within which it is thought necessary to maintain the golf club throughout the golf swing. However, no resistance is supplied in the direction of rotation of the shoulders and upper torso, or the hips, of the golfer during performance of an exercise using an external device of this type. Further, these devices fail to train the golfer to progressively accelerate the golf club during the downswing.
In summary, existing golf devices either attach to the hands, wrists or other parts of the body of a golfer, or are held by the golfer, only to either train parts of the body of the golfer to maintain a correct orientation, restrain the golf swing of the golfer to a correct swing path, or train the golfer to accelerate at the proper point of the downswing. None of these devices actually provides resistance to optimally strengthen the muscles of the axial skeleton and lower extremities of the golfer which participate in the golf swing, while providing training to the golfer to accelerate properly and to maintain a proper orientation during the golf swing.